dragonballcrofandomcom_hr-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z
thumb|400px Dragon Ball Z(kratica:DBZ) je druga u nizu animinirana serija napravljena po mangi Akire Toriyame. Dragon Ball Z je također najduža i najpopularnija Dragon Ball serija.Prva epizoda je emitirana na Fuji TV davne 1989 godine u Japanu 26 Travnja u 19:30 h a završila se snimati 1996(odnosi si se na Japansku verziju ne na Američku). Pregled frame|[[Dragon ball Z likovi tijekom Kid Buu sage!]] Sažetak prvih tridesetak epizoda Priča prati odraslog Goku-a kako sa skupinom prijatelja koji se zovu Z ratnici brani planet Zemlju a kasnije i cijeli Svemir i svako živo biće od najmočnijih zlikovaca u povjesti! Početak DBZ je dolazak Raditz-a na Zemlju. Goku saznaje da je izvanzemaljac i da pripada rasi zvanoj Saiyani. On i Piccolo se bore protiv Raditz-a i uspjevaju pobjediti nakon šta se Goku žrtvovao da ubiju Raditz-a. Nakon toga Piccolo počinje trenirati sa Gohanom ,a ostali Z ratnici treniraju u Kamijevom skloništu. Goku trenira na drugom svijetu s King Kai-jem kako bi mogao ojačati da može poraziti neprijatelje koji dolaze na Zemlju nakon što ga ožive sa Dragon Balls. Povijest proizvodnje Dragon Ball Z prvi put premijerno prikazan u Japanu 26. travnja 1989 (na Fuji TV) u 7:30 sati, a završila je 31. siječnja 1996.Prosječna ocjena bila je 20,5%, a najveća sa 27,5% ( Epizoda 218 ), a njezina minimalna bila je 12,1% (Epizoda 273 ). Dragon Ball Z ima 291 epizodu i 14 filmova i nekoliko specijalnih emisija. Također Dragon Ball Z filmovi se još uvijek snimaju a primjer je Battle of Gods koji se snimljen 2013. Za Japansko tržište je snimala Tv-kuća Toei Animation ,a za Američko FUNmation(sve epizode) i OceanDub koji je to loše odradio i ne sve epizode... Cenzura u početkuthumb|291px Dragon Ball Z je prodali za žalbu na širokom rasponu od gledatelja iz svih dobnih skupina, a sadrži sirova humor i povremene ekscese nasilja koje se najčešće vidi kao neprikladan za mlađe publike po američkim standardima. Kada je tržište u SAD-u, tvrtka za distribuciju Funimation Entertainment zajedno s Saban odlučio početku usredotočiti isključivo na mlade dječje tržištu, jer je anime na tržištu je još uvijek mala u odnosu na puno veće dječjeg crtića tržištu. Ovaj cenzura je često imao i nenamjerno smiješni rezultate, kao što mijenja sve reference na smrt tako da su mrtvi likovi su samo ide na "drugu dimenziju", te digitalno mijenjaju dva Ogres'košulje čitati "HFIL" umjesto " pakao ". Počevši s Kapetan Ginyu Saga na Cartoon Network, cenzura je smanjen zbog manje ograničenja na kabel za programiranje. Funimation učinio presnimavanje na vlastitu ovaj put sa svojim glasovnim glumcima. U 2004, Funimation počeo redub prva dva sage Dragon Ball Z , ukloniti probleme koji su nastale iz njihove prethodne suradnje s Šabana. Oni također redubbed prva tri filma. Međutim, pokazuju dalje zadržao neke razine cenzure, ne iz FCC zakona, već iz izbora od strane Funimation, kako bi razonoditi na moguću osjetljivost zapadnih publike. Na primjer, gospodin Sotona je preimenovan u "Hercule" kako bi se izbjegle bilo kakve vjerske uvrede; njegova kći, Videl , bio je igra na riječ "Devil", ali Funimation osjetio da veza nije bila dovoljno opskuran da ne brinite o tome. Popunjavanje i razlike u odnosu na manga right Do razlika između serije i mange je došlo zbog toga što je Toei Animation htio produžiti seriju ili bolje objasniti stvari ili je učinit zanimljivijom... Osim što punila scene i epizode, postoje mnoge druge promjene iz izvorne manga. Među njima su slijedeći: *Kad Tien Shinhan izgubi ruku tijekom borbe sa Nappom njegova ruka postaje panj sa samo malom količinom krvi. U mangi scena je mnogo više krvava. *U mangi Frieza ubija Dendevog brata, ali u anime-u Dodoria ga ubije. *U izvornoj mangi Appule pronalazi sve Namekijance u selu koje je napao Vegeta i govori Frizi koji je samo rekao da nazove Ginyu Force . U anime, vojnik je zamijenjen nekim drugim vojnikom koji se zove Orlen. Ovaj vojnik je ubijen od strane Frieza kad on kaže da je Vegeta ubio posljednja preostalo selo bez da ga pita gdje je Vegeta. *U manga, nakon Frieza preživi Gokuov Spirit Bomb on odmah udari dolje Piccolo sa svojom tehnikom ali u anime, on ispaljuje svoju zraku na Goku, samo za Piccolo u skočiti na putu i dobije pogodak. *U manga, Frieza je puna snage još uvijek nije dorastao Goku Super Saiyan formi, ali u anime Frieza se čini da može držati korak. *U mangi kada Goku potpunosti oporavi od virusa Chi-Chi ga nađe jednostavno gleda kroz prozor u spavaćoj sobi jer odmara. U anime, međutim, Chi-Chi ga nađe izvan kuće kako pucajući nekoliko Kamehameha eksplozija preko oceana. *Tijekom Gohanove borbe protiv Cella, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien i Yamucha neuspješno pokušavaju omesti Cella prije Vegeta uspije u tome, dok je u manga, svi oni jednostavno promatrati borbu i Vegeta je samo jedan Napad Cell odostraga. *Kad se Vegito bori protiv Super Buu-a (Gohan apsorbiran) u mangi, Vegito odmah pretvara u svoju Super Saiyan oblik. U anime, Vegito se borio u svom osnovnom obliku neko vrijeme prije nego što postane Super Saiyan. *Kad Goku započinje svoju bitku protiv Kid Buu u manga on se odmah pretvara u svoju Super Saiyan 3 oblik. U anime, međutim, Goku počinje bitku kao Super Saiyan 2 , i uspijeva ostati priseban protiv Kid Buu-a za neko vrijeme prije nego je uzašao na Super Saiyana 3. *U manga, mnogi likovi imaju različit broj prstiju na rukama; kao što Piccolo (3 prsta i palca), Dodoria (3 palac nalik prstima), i nepotpunom obliku Cell (dvije duge prste i duge palca). U anime, svatko ima ljudske poput ruke s 4 prsta i palcem. Sage Sage su djelovi serija koji imaju svoje ime i opisuju radnju tog djela serije... Toei sage #Saiyan (Epizoda 1 ~ 35); 1989-1990 #Frieza (Epizoda 36 ~ 107); 1990-1991 #Stanica (epizoda 108 ~ 194); 1991-1993 #Buu (Epizoda 195 ~ 291); 1993-1996 Sage Engleski Dub Saiyan: *Vegeta Saga (epizoda 1 ~ 35; izvorno Saiyan Conflict ) Frieza: *Namek Saga (Epizoda 36 ~ 67) *Kapetan Ginyu Saga (epizode 68 ~ 74) *Frieza Saga Epizoda 75 ~ 107) Cell: *Garlic Jr. Saga (Episodes 108 ~ 117) *Trunks Saga (Episodes 118 ~ 125) *Android Saga (Epizoda 126 ~ 139) *Nesavršeni Cell Saga (Episodes 140 ~ 152) *Savršeni Cell Saga (Episodes 153 ~ 165) *Cell igre Saga (Episodes 166 ~ 194) Buu: *Veliki Saiyaman Saga (Epizoda 195 ~ 209) *Svjetski turnir Saga (Episodes 210 ~ 219) *Babidi Saga (Epizoda 220 ~ 231) *Majin Buu Saga (Epizoda 232 ~ 253) *Fuzija Saga (Episodes 254 ~ 275) *Kid Buu Saga (Epizoda 276 ~ 291) Movies, TV specials, OVA Movies Toei titles #Return my Gohan!! (1989) #The World's Strongest Guy (1990) #Super Deciding Battle for the Entire Planet Earth (1990) #Super Saiyan Son Goku (1991) #The Incredible Mightiest vs. Mightiest (1991) #Clash!! 10,000,000,000 Powerful Warriors (1992) #Extreme Battle!! The Three Great Super Saiyans (:1992) #Burn Up!! A Close, Intense, Super-Fierce Battle (1993) #The Galaxy at the Brink!! The Super Incredible Guy (1993) #The Dangerous Duo! Super-Warriors Can't Rest (1994) #Super-Warrior Defeat!! I'm the One who'll Win (1994) #Fusion Reborn!! Goku and Vegeta (1995) #Dragon Fist Explosion! If Goku Can't Do It, Who Will?(1995) #God and God (2013) #''Dragon Ball Z (2015 Movie)'' (2015) English dub titles #Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone (1997) (Remastered/Re-released on May 27, 2008) #Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest (1998) (Remastered/Re-released on May 27, 2008) #Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might (1998) (Remastered/Re-released on September 16, 2008) #Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug (2001) (Remastered/Re-released on September 16, 2008) #Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge (2002) (Remastered/Re-released on November 11, 2008) #Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler (2002) (Remastered/Re-released on November 11, 2008) #Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! (2003) (Remastered/Re-released on February 18, 2009) #Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan (2003) (Remastered/Re-released on March 31, 2009) #Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound (2004) (Remastered/Re-released on February 18, 2009) #Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming (2005) (Remastered/Re-released on March 31, 2009) #Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly (2005) (Remastered/Re-released on March 31, 2009) #Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn (2006) (Remastered/Re-released on May 19, 2009) #Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon (2006) (Remastered/Re-released on May 19, 2009) #Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2013) TV specials Toei titles #A Lonesome, Final Battle: The Father of Z-Warrior Kakarrot, who Challenged Frieza (1990) #Summer Vacation Special (1992) #Resistance to Despair!! The Remaining Super-Warriors, Gohan and Trunks (1993) #Looking Back at it All: The Dragon Ball Z Year-End Show! (1993) English dub titles #Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku (2000) (Remastered/Re-released in February 19, 2008) #Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks (2000) (Remastered/Re-released in February 19, 2008) OVA *Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans (1993) *The World of Dragon Ball Z (2000) *Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! (2008) *Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans (2010) *Episode of Bardock (2011) Main cast list Traileri u Dragon Ball Z Japanski Traileri *Uvodne: :*"Cha-La Head-Cha-La": ::*Version 1: episodes 1~21 ::*Version 2: episodes 22~117 ::*Version 3: episodes 118~199 :*"We Gotta Power": episodes 200~291 *Završne: :*"Detekoi Tobikiri Zenkai Power!": episodes 1~199 :*"We Were Angels": episodes 200~291 Engleski Traileri *Uvodne: **"Main Title" (AKA "Rock the Dragon") **"Dragon Ball Z" (AKA "DBZ Theme") **"Dragonball Z" (Ocean Dub from episode 108 onwards) **"Dragon Ball Z Uncut Theme" **"Dragon Ball Z Movie Theme" **"DBZ Movie Theme" **"Eternal Sacrifice" (Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan theme song) Kategorija:Dragon Ball Kategorija:Fun